


Partnership

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their partnership evolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

They become reluctant partners.  
Natasha, because no one trusts her.  
And Clint because he has to babysit and vet the target he refused to kill.  
But it turns out that the Director made a spectacular pair.  
They click naturally in the field.  
Natasha learns to trust Clint.  
That he will have her back.  
And not stab it.  
Clint learns to work with a partner.  
He used to work solo before.  
They become best friends.  
And their experiences in the field only deepen their friendship.  
Over the years, they fall in love.  
They try to deny it but the pull is too strong.  
They just decide to be together.  
After almost losing each other.


End file.
